The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more particularly to social group chat.
Recent years have seen an unprecedented growth in social group chat usage that is characterized by an always on nature, making it hard for users to catch-up; especially after logging off for a certain amount of time, such as when attending a meeting or going home after the end of a workday.